


that old joke about chemistry

by incantatems



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, also i swear this ISN'T me hating on all the chemistry classes i had to do, i saw this on a prompt list once and i couldn't resist it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantatems/pseuds/incantatems
Summary: so like, this is my first time writing anything ever, so i'm really open to feedback and everything! tell me what's good, what's bad, if you hated it and all that jazz yeah!!!! im just trying this whole thing out to see if i can do it





	

**Author's Note:**

> so like, this is my first time writing anything ever, so i'm really open to feedback and everything! tell me what's good, what's bad, if you hated it and all that jazz yeah!!!! im just trying this whole thing out to see if i can do it

The day was already not going so well and Courfeyrac knew it. There was that unsettling feeling at the bottom of his stomach, and it wasn't just because he hadn't had his froot loops in chocolate milk yet. He rubbed his nose absent-mindedly as he jogged up to the unfamiliar, white washed building. Ugh, he thought, rolling his eyes mentally, of course the science building would be all plain and white, just like the lab coats of the nerds that walked these halls. If Joly had been there, he would've smacked him good-naturedly, his laughter tinkling. Courfeyrac smiled fondly at the thought. 

He was a little apprehensive about taking this class, no doubt, but he needed it as a prerequisite for his forensics science class next semester, so he could be all cool and shit, solving crimes. He hoped. Anyway, how bad could it be? If it was difficult, at least everyone there would be as clueless as he was.

~

“We’ll now consider the stereochemistry of this SN2 substitution. If you look at the attack by potassium acetate on the trans-tosylate A, it gives exclusively the cyclohexyl acetate cis-B. No trans-isomer is formed...”

Okay.

What the actual fuck???? 

This was actually Greek, was he supposed to understand this? Oh God he must be really inadequate if he can't understand a chemistry class designed just for goddamn HUMANITIES MAJORS for fuck's sake. 

"Um, excuse me?" he tapped the shoulder of the guy sitting in front of him. He wore glasses, had a really great haircut and not to mention such a nice soft jumper- wait what? No, Courfeyrac, this isn't the time for your flirty ass to "get some", as his friend Bahorel would put it, he chided himself inwardly. He really needed to understand this lecture; he didn't want to be bothering Joly with science terms again like when he took basic biology last semester. Nope, this time he'd get it all down. All by himself. He was determined about that. 

The guy in front of him jumped a little at the tap, but turned around with a slight smile on his kind face. Okay... what the heck he's....hot and oh shit abort abort Courf you need to- "Um, do you um, understand...any of what she's saying? I just... am completely lost and I'm sorry to bother you like this when you were obviously very focused, I just didn't expect there to be so many weird and foreign terms in the first lecture, I mean we're all just humanities majors after all and-" 

"What?" 

The guy seemed slightly amused, which made Courfeyrac pout a little. Was he really that incompetent? Argh, he groaned inwardly, I should've just kept it to myself. He would apologise to Joly later and bake him cookies to bribe him into helping, but now Hot Guy thinks he's stupid, or something. Courfeyrac didn't really understand why that was so important to him anyway, he didn't even know the guy. 

"What? Oh um, I'm sorry, it's okay, I'll figure out the content after class, I have a friend who is a science major. I'm sure he can help me with basic chemistry sorry for bothering you-" 

"Whoa, hang on," The guy chucked softly to himself, "it's not that." Courfeyrac raised his eyebrows in question. "I mean, this is advanced chemistry II, and I'm not sure how you got allocated this module because you were saying you were a humanities major...? Did you read your timetable right? Here, let me see." He turned around a little more and reached for the timetable stuck to the front of Courfeyrac's plastic binder. He studied it a moment, then frowned. "That can't be right. You'll need to go get this fixed, they've messed up on their side." He smiled, then handed the file back. Courfeyrac had completely expected him to turn back around and continue on the lecture, but the guy just looked at him for a fraction of a second longer before glancing at his watch and saying in a softer voice, "There's um, only about fifteen minutes left of this lecture, so if you have no other classes after this, I could walk you to the office. It, er, might be hard for non-science majors to find." He scratched the back of his left ear, a small smile dancing on his lips, before turning his attention back to the lecture.

Courfeyrac wasn't entirely convinced about that last part, seeing as he passed by a glass door reading "ACADEMIC OFFICE" on his way there, but he sure as hell isn't complaining.


End file.
